


Weighed Down

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Fenders- Why are you in my bed naked?</p><p>Anders fell in the bay. Fenris' place was closest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighed Down

The bay was cold and the roads even colder and it was far too long of a walk in all his robes to make it all the way to the clinic. Especially from this side of town. It wasn’t like Fenris was home or anything, Hawke had taken him along to the Bone Pit, along with some others. Anders hadn’t been invited, especially not with the tension that had been brewing between him and the warrior lately.

It was easy to break in too, to get through a window and inside. There was no fire in the fireplace, and Anders, soaked through, didn’t bother to light it. It would have been simple, a flick of the wrist, and he was too exhausted for even that. A stupid slip, a stupid man, and now he was suffering for it.

The bed was upstairs. He’d been in it before, months ago, stupid to have let that go, to have soiled it. He made his way there, stripping as he went, feathers clinging to skin as well as the smell of the bay. He wanted to ring it out, let the water spill onto the ground, but that would take more effort than climbing the stairs had been.

By the time he’d reached Fenris’ room he was nude, his clothing left in heaps to lead anyone to him. But bed was ahead and there would be warmth there. As much as he hated to admit, Fenris was a help to him, even when he wasn’t there.

The bed was large enough, the blankets thick, and when he went under them, he shivered until the motion made the fabric hot and comforting. He curled into a ball beneath them and, before any intention, he was asleep.

A hand was on his shoulder, calloused and hard. It was shaking him waking him up, and when he opened his eyes he wished that he hadn’t. Fenris was standing beside him, armor bloody and face even more angry than usual. Anders shrunk away from his touch.

“Why are you in my bed naked?” the words came out as a growl and Anders tightened up further.

“Sorry.” He whimpered and he hadn’t even intended it to sound so pathetic.

“You broke in. Why?”

“I fell into the bay.” Anders shuddered, “Your place was closer.”

“And that gave you the right?”

“I’m sorry.”

Fenris glared at him, which wasn’t unusual, but was still not wanted. He didn’t want anyone mad at him, not right then. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

Fenris didn’t press any further, strange, but sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Anders should have pulled away, should have got up and left, but he couldn’t, not when he was finally so warm.

Fenris pulled away his armor and his underthings, revealing a few new gashes that were still slightly weeping. He didn’t act as if they hurt him in anyway, paid more mind to massaging the pain from his feet than any of the blood decorating his lean body.

“You’re hurt.” Anders murmured.

“Nothing new there.” Fenris didn’t look at him.

“I’ll help.” Anders put his hand on Fenris’ side, wherever he could reach, and wasn’t surprised when Fernis pulled away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“About what I said.”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not.” Anders hated to say it, hated to point out any fault of his own, but it was true. What he’d said, a lot of things he’d said, were cruel and hurtful and he had no right to expect anything of Fenris. “I know you hate me, not just because of what I am but who, but if I can help…”

Fenris sighed. “Do you even know how to shut up?”

“As well as you know how to smile.” Anders turned from him, rolled onto his side. Better to stare at a wall than at a man who wouldn’t accept his help, even when it meant less blood loss.

There was no answer, not even even the huffing of Fernis’ grumpiness, and Anders just lay there slowly falling back to sleep. Then the bed shifted and he woke more fully, feeling Fenris lift the sheets and crawl in behind him.

“You’re hair’s still wet.” Fenris growled, his body a furnace behind him.

“You’re one to talk, you’re bleeding into your sheets.”

“They’re not my sheets.” Fenris didn’t move closer to him, didn’t touch him, wouldn’t, but he moved his face a bit and his nose was clearly pressed into Anders’ hair.

“Anything that is yours?” Anders shouldn’t pry, he knew not to. Fenris would get mad at him if he went too far and it was impossible to tell where the line was.

“Myself.” Fenris whispered. He sounded as close to sleep as Anders felt.

“Good.” Anders wanted to be touched, ached for it. He hadn’t even realized it until then, with Fenris inches away.

“Is it?”

“Yes, I’m glad you are your own. I know I’m not a good man, I know I’m constantly hounding you and saying things that hurt and I just can’t stop. I know that I’m stupid and cruel. I-“

Fenris grabbed him then, a hand around his chest, touching where his heart was. “We’re both fools.”

It may have been exhaustion or it could have been any number of things, but Anders could feel his eyes start to burn, his body push back to try and get more of Fenris’ heat.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shush.” Fenris must have known what he wanted, pressing himself forward so that they were touching more, almost flush. Almost enough, more than Fenris was likely to give, more than Anders felt he deserved. “Just sleep, now.”

“When we wake up, can I heal you?”

“Hmm.” was all that Fenris said and then he pressed his nose deeper into Anders’ hair. He was a solid weight, a full heat, and when Anders knew how little Fenris liked contact, how it hurt him to be so close to the mage, but the contact was good, more than he thought he deserved.

There were a thousand things he wanted to say but all he could think of were apologies. He settled for sleep instead. Apologies could be paid for with actions, he knew, and if Fenris allowed it, he would do as many actions was necessary, for Fenris’ sake as well as his own.


End file.
